


Through the Years

by serviceace



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Growing Up Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serviceace/pseuds/serviceace
Summary: At first it was the little things like finding Tweak’s forgotten coffee mugs or school books in his room, but then it just escalated all together into eating their meals together and falling asleep in each other’s arms.





	Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valzilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valzilla/gifts), [Timpini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timpini/gifts).



> A story panning their lives from the beginning, the middle, and never the end.

“Hey babe, you ready to go?”

Looking up at the affectionate nickname, the corner of Tweek’s lips began curving upwards as the vice-like grip he previously had on the straps of his backpack began to loosen. “Hey Craig,” he greeted. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Craig smiled and answered the unspoken call by facing his palm upwards. His movements were purposely slow, something Tweek appreciated, as he always took extra care to be mindful of Tweek’s tendencies. Putting Tweek’s needs before his own was something Craig had done for years but it wasn’t like he ever minded, if anything, Craig loved nothing more than to put Tweek at ease and quiet the noise in his boyfriend’s head. He never had a problem with it because to him, Tweek’s happiness was part of _his_ happiness too. Raising his brow lazily, Craig nudged his head to their left. “Let’s go, then.”

Taking his boyfriend’s offered hand, the blond laced his fingers with that of Craig’s. Despite their height difference, they fell into step with each other easily as they made their way towards one of the side exits of their high school. “How was class?” Tweek asked, turning his head a little so he could look at Craig.  “Did your presentation go well?”

Craig shrugged his shoulders somewhat nonchalantly. “Probably.” Navigating through the crowd of kids trying to get out of the school, he involuntarily pulled Tweek closer to him and held onto Tweek’s hand a bit tighter so they wouldn’t get separated. “Heidi made flashcards for me even though I told her I’d be fine without them. I even texted her yesterday and said I’d handle it but you know her, she’s just being Heidi.”

“She’s really nice,” Tweek agreed.

Humming lightly, the dark-haired boy pushed open the door with his hip, letting Tweek go on ahead of him so he could hold the door for him. “Yep, she sure is.” Upon joining his boyfriend outside, Craig held his hand out for Tweek to take again and patiently waited. Humming lightly under his breath, Craig changed the subject. “When are you working tomorrow?”

Spying a familiar head of blond spikes behind Kenny’s orange parka, Tweek gave the two a little wave before turning back to the taller boy. “It’s the weekend so I have to go in early and help prep everything.”

“That sucks,” Craig replied back, somewhat deflating. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay over tonight.”

Mulling it over in his head, Tweek bit his lower lip and quickly turned his attention towards the pile of snow by the bus stop. He and Craig had been dating for so long that it wasn’t uncommon for them to have frequent sleepovers, but Tweek had a bigger issue. “I guess I could take the bus in the morning to work,” he thought aloud. “I’ll have to leave your house around six though… I don’t want to be late or anything like that because Dad will give me shit for it.”

Craig hid a smile as he fondly listened to his boyfriend’s thought process. Knowing it was easier (and honestly better) for Tweek to voice his opinions and thoughts out loud rather than keep them inside, he grew to love this little quirk of his boyfriend. He wasn’t stupid – he knew how badly Tweek’s parents treated him and brushed off his worries like it was nothing – and did his best to help with what he could. It was honestly one of the reasons why he invited Tweek over all the time. He’d do anything to give Tweek a home, a _real_ home anyway. “I’ll take you,” he offered. “We’ll leave early in the morning.”

“Are you stupid? You know you don’t have an actual license yet, right?” Tweek pointed out. “Just because you have a learner’s permit doesn’t mean you can actually drive, you know.” To further his point, the blond playfully poked the back pocket of Craig’s black jeans where he knew his boyfriend kept his (Velcro-padded) Red Racer wallet, the very same one from their elementary school days. 

Craig clicked in his tongue. “I meant that I could _bike_ you there tomorrow morning.”

“How romantic,” Tweek teased. “I can ride a bike too, you know.”

With a somewhat mischievous smirk, Craig shrugged off his signature hat and plopped it right on top of Tweek’s head, pulling the strings down so it was snug against the wild locks of blond hair. “Oh yeah?” Craig challenged with a cocky grin. “I’ll have you know my dad is teaching me how to drive when he gets home.” He was just about to hook an arm around Tweek’s neck to pull him in for a side hug when he heard loudly approaching footsteps.

“What’s that I hear?” Clyde’s voice suddenly boomed behind them. “Craig has his first driving lesson today? I totally have to see this.” Stepping in between Tweek and Craig, the brunet threw his arms around both of their necks and grinned. “This is going to be great! I’ll text Jimmy and Token when we get to your house, yeah?”

Craig gave his best friend a deadpan look and stepped out of Clyde’s embrace so they wouldn’t awkwardly trip over each other’s feet. Puberty had been kind to them all but he and Clyde _did_ have a few more inches on Tweek and he didn’t want to risk Tweek falling or something. “Dude, seriously? I’m trying to walk home with my boyfriend.”

“And you are? Tweek’s right here,” Clyde replied. Being mindful of Tweek however so he didn’t overstep any boundaries and make his friend uncomfortable, the brunet put a bit of distance between the two. He folded his arms behind his head and began whistling the jingle of Bebe’s ringtone as they all walked in direction of the Tuckers’ residence. The jock walked forward a couple of steps before his voice turned sly and he pointed a finger at his best friend. “You scared, Craig?”

“No,” Craig said, stiffening slightly.

Raising a brow at the briskness of Craig’s answer, Tweek hummed thoughtfully as he took the chance to study his boyfriend. At sixteen years old, puberty had _definitely_ been kind to him especially. His black was perfectly tousled despite how often he obstructed it with his chullo hat and his blue eyes seemed too wise (and too blue) for someone his age. He had grown tall and was still the tallest of the bunch with Stan only being shorter by a few inches. Craig had braces, navy blue ones to be exact, but they did little to deter from his overall physical appearance. There was a reason why he was voted the cutest boy in class back when they were still in grade school and now that they were in high school, Craig just became all the more attractive. _“I didn’t really grow that much, did I?_ ” Tweek found himself thinking as he looked down at his own set of legs.

Tweek wasn’t short or anything like that, maybe a bit over average at best, but he could already tell that he wouldn’t be growing anymore. Being forced to drink coffee at such a young age didn’t exactly stunt his growth per se but it did leave him jittery than most. Truth be told, he honestly hated the taste now. Subconsciously, his began to rub his thumb and pointer finger together, already gravitating towards his other hand where different colored band-aids decorated his skin. He didn’t want to pick at his skin, he really didn’t, but at the same he _felt_ like he should –  

“You okay, honey?” Craig asked, reaching for Tweek’s hand and squeezing it.

Green eyes looked down at their conjoined hands before looking up and locking with those of blue. At that moment, Tweek couldn’t help but think how truly lucky he was to have someone like Craig in his life. His boyfriend was attentive and patient; someone who not only listened to him, but offered him council _and_ support. Craig was like a reassuring presence in his life, something positive that constantly reiterated to him that for once, he was utterly and genuinely _loved_.

Craig never needed the words, but Tweek gave them anyway.

“Thank you, Craig,” Tweek smiled.

 

* * *

 

“Do you guys think he'll even get the car to move?” Clyde asked, watching as Craig awkwardly placed his hands on the steering wheel in front of him, that earlier show of confidence practically gone. From his sitting position on the Tucker’s doorstep, he could see Craig’s father, Mr. Tucker, clapping his son on the shoulder and speaking to him reassuringly. “$5.00 says he can’t.”

There was a series of murmurs as everyone began to chime in with their two cents, each and every one of them offering a different opinion. Token, being the first to speak, simply grunted. “Craig’s a smart guy,” he pointed out, not even bothering to look up from the phone in his hand as he continued to scroll through his Twitter. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Jimmy however wasn’t totally convinced. “Yeah, but it’s a stick shift.” From the corner of his eyes, he saw Clyde’s hand slowly creep towards him and he fixed his friend with a look. “That doesn’t count, Clyde,” he chastised with a small stutter. The brunet then bumped Tweek gently on the shoulder, nodding his head over at the old, navy blue Mustang before them. “Tweek?”

“Dude, I don’t know,” Tweek replied, furrowing his brow in thought. “I mean, it shouldn’t be too bad, right? He did those classes and stuff!” His boyfriend had always been the more relaxed and logical of the two but Tweek would be lying if the look on Craig’s face didn’t worry him even a little bit. Cars were dangerous things – people got into accidents all the time – and this was Craig’s first time even sitting in the driver’s seat. He could see Mr. Tucker was being patient, pointing to various things in the car and probably explaining to Craig what each and every single thing meant but all Craig did was nod back mutely. “He’ll be okay,” the blond murmured, a little more confidently this time. “It’s Craig, after all.”

Craig’s brows furrowed a bit in concentration, a newfound sense of determination evident on his face, causing everyone to sit up straighter. They eagerly watched as Craig turned the keys in the ignition, flinching a little at the loud sound of his engine roaring to life. Mr. Tucker pointed at something and Craig nodded once more, pressing forward before the car jerked back violently.

Tweek’s hand immediately shot up to grip at his hair but Clyde’s hand hovered over it gently, stopping the other boy.  “It’s okay, Tweek!” Clyde said. His voice was comforting, reassuring even, as he quietened Tweek’s impending paranoia. “The car’s just stalling. Craig probably didn’t hit the gas at the right time.”

“How do you know?” Tweek asked, biting his lip a little. Looking over at Craig, he felt a pang of anxiety hit him low in the gut as he tried his best to push away the millions upon millions of questions entering his mind. What if the car suddenly exploded? What if the engine caught fire or something? What if the doors stopped working and Craig couldn’t get out? Resisting the urge to pick at his fingers, he felt a part of him begin to grow frantic and shut his eyes quickly, desperately willing that uneasy feeling to go away. “ _Oh god, Craig!_ ”

As if sensing Tweek’s distress however, Craig paused his driving lesson and immediately looked towards him. He waited patiently for his boyfriend to open his eyes and once he did, Craig responded in kind, grinning sheepishly in embarrassment. “ _Sorry, honey,”_ Craig seemed to wordlessly say. In all honesty, it was one of Tweek’s favorite things about Craig; he always did his best to placate him. Sure, there were times when they didn’t see eye-to-eye, but that was normal in a relationship. What mattered most was that they both made an effort to understand each other. It was often times like this when his boyfriend would offer him a gentle look, the kind only reserved for him, that made Tweek realize just how happy Craig made him.

A small smile laced Tweek’s lips as he nodded back slowly. Silently thanking his boyfriend, he lifted his bandaged fingers and waved at him encouragingly. _“Okay, Craig,”_ Tweek thought back. Satisfied that he had been able to help calm Tweek down, Craig flashed him another lingering look before facing forward again. To Craig’s right, Tweek could see Mr. Tucker making a motion with his two hands, his palms facing down.

“See that, Tweek? Mr. Tucker’s teaching him how to use the clutch and gas pedal,” Clyde instructed, mimicking the older man so he could explain it better. With his left hand facing downwards, the brunet slowly began to press down with his right, all the while angling his left hand back up. “If Craig can manage to do it, he’ll be in first gear.”

Token looked up at that. “How do _you_ know that, Clyde?”

The brunet fixed his friend with an even look before waving away the question with a nonchalant shrug of his. “You remember that summer when Craig and I worked at that garage and the old man caught us trying to hotwire a car after hours? Oh man, that was so fun.” Clyde seemed somewhat satisfied with himself despite the simplicity of his answer, crossing his arms with a proud look as memories from that summer flooded into his mind. “Anyway,” he continued, refocusing on the subject at hand. “I get $5.00 from everyone here if he stalls again.”

“And if he doesn’t? You’ll give us all $5.00?” Token returned.

“Whoa, whoa, I don’t know about all that,” Clyde replied, holding his hands up in surrender as he grinned cheekily. He let out a little nervous chuckle before draping an arm around Token and Jimmy’s shoulders, bringing their heads all together until they knocked together somewhat uncomfortably. Nudging his head over at Craig again, Clyde let out an appreciative whistle. “Look! Craig’s doing it! He’s really doing it!”

Sitting up straighter at the mention of his boyfriend’s name, Tweek watched as Craig actually managed to get the car moving. He wasn't going fast at all, probably ten or fifteen miles at the most, but there was somewhat of an eager glint to his eyes that did not go unnoticed by the blond. _“He looks happy,”_ Tweek thought, the corner of his lips curving upwards. With his dark hair that always seemed to peek out from underneath his hat and those stormy eyes that Tweek loved, Craig looked just like him. _“Just like Red Racer.”_

 

* * *

 

Craig and his father called it quits after an hour or two of practicing because the older man had started to develop a bit of a headache after what was probably their 17th time going up and down the street. He was currently holding a cold beer to his temple and had the T.V going on in the background as he tried his best to silence the noise in his head. “Good job, Craig,” Mr. Tucker mumbled, still somewhat dazed. “We’ll practice some more tomorrow, alright?”

“Sure,” Craig replied, already in the process of making his way up the stairs with Tweek following behind him. Although the dark-haired boy was two steps ahead of him, their hands began to naturally seek each other out until their fingers laced together. “Come on, Tweek.”

As Craig began pulling him further up the staircase, Tweek turned to look over his shoulder and gave Mr. Tucker a wave with his free hand. "Feel better, sir." He heard the older man grunt a little in response and resisted the urge to smile. Talking to Mr. Tucker was a little intimidating at first when he and Craig had first started dating but as the weeks melted into months and those months became years, Tweek slowly began to relax around him and the other members of Craig's family.

The Tuckers were so different than that of his own family that it often left him wondering how people like this actually existed. They had always been accepting of their son's relationship, so unlike his own parents who only saw his sexuality as a selling point for their business, and welcomed him into their home with open arms. It didn't take long at all for them to grow to love Tweek just as Craig did. Mrs. Tucker would always embrace him lovingly as if he were her own son and likewise, Mr. Tucker would always give the blond a fatherly pat on the head or ruffle his hair. Tricia however was the most vocal - she even went as far as to say that Tweek was her favorite between the two and was glad that she finally had an older brother who would let her play with his hair. There were times when he’d pin his bangs to the side with one of her hair clips because honestly? It was kind of nice having a sister.

“Babe? You coming?” Craig suddenly called.

Looking up at the affectionate nickname, Tweek blinked and flushed lightly. “What? Did you say something?” Had he been spacing out again? He must have been because Craig was looking at him as if he was waiting for something. “Sorry!” He dropped Craig’s hand almost immediately and unconsciously gripped the hem of his shirt.

It was quiet for a few seconds but just like before, Craig responded in kind. He slowly lifted his right hand up and turned it so his palm was facing upwards. “You’re okay, Tweek,” he soothed, his voice barely above a whisper. “Is it okay if I hold your hand?” When the blond nodded slowly, Craig took Tweek’s hand into his. The corner of his lips curved upwards as Craig started to smooth his thumb against the back of Tweek’s fingers. “What’d you think of my driving today?”

“It was scary,” Tweek said almost immediately.

Craig hummed and walked backwards, gently leading Tweek towards his bed. “It was,” he agreed. “Especially when I stalled? That was really scary.” When the back of his calves knocked against the side of the bed, Craig sat down with his legs slightly spread and looked up at Tweek with apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry, honey.”

The blond stepped forward until he was standing in between Craig’s legs and wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck, hugging him tightly to his chest. Smoothing his fingers along Craig’s nape, Tweek leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and exhaled slowly. “It’s okay,” he said after some time. Although he had never been one to initiate physical contact, there were still times like these when it was Tweek who actively craved his boyfriend’s touch. “The guys helped me feel better.”

“Yeah? That’s good.” Gently tugging on the two belt loops by Tweek’s hips, Craig smiled lazily as he made a quick glance over his shoulder at the headboard. It was practically an unspoken agreement between the two because they started moving towards it. The dark-haired boy was the first to make himself comfortable by leaning back against the wooden headboard and opening his arms for Tweek. “Come here, babe.”

Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist and shifted so he was laying down on his stomach. Their legs tangled together in an interesting set of colors; his own maroon-colored jeans meshing together with that of Craig’s blackened ones. “Token said not to worry and that you’d be fine,” he explained. “I don’t think he doubted you for a second.”

Craig laughed. “He’s a smart guy.”

“ _That’s what he said about you,_ ” Tweek thought, hiding a smile. “Clyde bet $5.00 you wouldn’t.” Dislodging himself from Craig if only for a moment to look up into those blue eyes of his, the blond saw that snarky glint to it that he fell in love with years ago. “I believed in you! I mean, I was nervous at first because cars are like death machines, you know?!” His voice then grew small, shy almost, as color flooded his cheeks. “You did it though, you really did.” It took Tweek a couple of minutes to work up the courage to do so but the next time he opened his mouth, his heart started to sing. “You’re amazing, Craig,” Tweek murmured softly.

Craig, who had been absentmindedly been playing with Tweek’s hair during the whole conversation, suddenly stopped. “Oh,” he said back, somewhat dumbly. He blinked once, twice, and then a third time before fumbling about awkwardly, his _own_ set of cheeks starting to burn.  The two locked eyes for a few seconds, blue meeting that of green, before Craig made a mad grab for the tails of his chullo hat. “ _Oh_ ,” Craig said again, pulling down his hat to hide his face.

Try as he might, Craig knew it’d be impossible to stop his rapidly beating heart.

It only took one look at Craig’s red face for the blond to burst out laughing and although he did his best to quieten his laughter with a fist pressed against his lips, Tweek couldn’t help but let out a stray giggle every now and then before the laughter came back full-force. “Dude,” Tweek exclaimed, pointing at his boyfriend with a bandaged finger. “You’re totally blushing!”

Blushing even more at the accusation, Craig clicked his tongue, and tightened the hold he had on his hat. “Dude!”

Practically launching himself onto Craig, Tweek threw his arms around Craig’s neck, shaking a little with joyous mirth. He doesn’t exactly remember when Craig developed such a cute reaction to things that embarrassed him but it was just one of those things about him that Tweek loved. While it was true Craig came off as monotone and deadpan to others, this particular side of him, one that only a few people got to see, was one of Tweek’s favorites. It didn’t matter how many times he saw Craig like this because each and every time it happened, it left him feeling so utterly _adored_. He could feel Craig instinctively reach up to touch his arm and as his chest grew warm once more, his laughter melted away until only giggles remained. “Craig,” he called.

Like an unspoken agreement between the two, Craig’s hand slipped away for a brief moment only for it to come back up and rest against Tweek’s cheek. Bringing their faces closer together until he could feel Tweek’s hot breath against it, Craig caressed the skin delicately. “Can I kiss you?”

Tweek closed his fingers around Craig’s wrist before shushing him softly. “You don’t have to ask.”

“I want to,” Craig replied back easily. “Can I?”

If only for a moment, Tweek stopped and studied the boy before him. There was something about Craig that seemed to silence all the noise going on in Tweek’s head. With just one look or touch, Craig could calm him down. Sure, it didn’t work all the time, and there were definitely times when Craig couldn’t provide the kind of comfort he needed, the fact that he always _tried_ warmed him better than any winter coat ever could. Unlike his own family who saw him as nothing more than a “spaz” and marginalized him for as long as he could remember, Craig was like a breath of fresh air. Living in a town like South Park where time always stood still, Tweek was glad that Craig was the one thing he felt like he could ground himself to. _“Of course, you can,”_ Tweek thought, placing a hand on Craig’s chest to steady himself as he closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Tweek never needed the words, but Craig gave them anyway.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [@serviceace](http://serviceace.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@aominaes](http://twitter.com/aominaes)  
> Creek blog: [@dailycreek](http://dailycreek.tumblr.com)


End file.
